Maggie Greene
TV Series Maggie Greene is the eldest daughter of Hershel and Josephine Greene, step-daughter to Annette Greene, and half-sister of Beth and step-sister to Shawn. A tomboy and a farmer's daughter with a steely personality, Maggie wears jeans, boots, tank tops, and rides a horse. She is married to Glenn. Trivia *Maggie attended the nearby high school, along with Randall. *Maggie is the first female main character and survivor in Rick's group to kill a living person. Comic Series Maggie Greene is a main character first encountered in Issue 10of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the last surviving member of the Greene Family. She is the girlfriend-turned-wife of the late Glenn, biological father of their unborn child, and soon after Carol's death, adoptive mother of Sophia. She moved out of Alexandria with her adoptive daughter shortly after Glenn's death to Hilltop, but in the conflict with The Saviors, she convinced the population to fight, successfully overthrowing Gregory and becoming the de facto leader of Hilltop. Characteristics Maggie was never a religious individual, often annoyed by her father's extreme religious attitude which he was awakened to after her mother's death. She's shown herself to be both physically and emotionally weak, relying on Glenn for protection and comfort. She often struggles with her own insecurities as well, worrying about what people (including Glenn) think of her, even within the most least affecting situations, and trying to hide her emotions so as not to have her weaknesses be fully exposed. These insecurities and Maggie's constant mood swings bring a strain to her and Glenn's relationship and leads him to become confused about where they stand. Comparison to the TV Series *In the Comic Series, Maggie became the adoptive mother of Sophia, while in the TV Series, she never even met the girl alive. *In the Comic Series, Alice delivered Lori's baby. However, in the TV Series, Maggie is the one who ends up delivering Judith. *In the Comic Series, Maggie's family is significantly larger, consisting of three brothers (two living) and three sisters. In the TV series, however, she only has one step-brother (deceased) and one half-sister, Beth. *In the Comic Series, Maggie showed a strong dislike of Otis, referring to him as "that idiot Otis". In the TV series, she appears to have liked or cared for him, as she grieves after his death. *In the Comic Series, Maggie and Glenn started their relationship in the 10th Issue, whereas in the TV Series, they start their relationship in the 10th Episode. *In the Comic Series, after The Governor destroyed the prison and the group escapes, Maggie is the only remaining Greene family member alive. In the TV Series, both she and Beth made it out alive from the prison. *In the Comic Series, Maggie cuts her hair very short were as in the TV Series Maggie has not had her hair cut. *In the Comic Series, Maggie and Andrea seem to be very good friends were as in the TV Series Maggie had a strong disliking of Andrea due to her helping in the slaughter of the barn walkers, leaving Beth unattended and telling Maggie she had to let Beth decide if she wants to live and starting a relationship with Philip Blake, who meanwhile had sexually assaulted Maggie. *Both Maggie from the show and the Comic Series shoot and kill a prisoner, although in the Comic Series it was out of rage and revenge and it the Television Series it was pity and respect. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Gunmen Category:Daughters Category:Living Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Wife of a Hero Category:Daughter of a Hero Category:Sister of Hero Category:Heroines Category:Tomboys Category:Married Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Chaotic Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Humans Category:Life Saver Category:Fighter Category:Cowgirls Category:Farm Workers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lead Females Category:Horse Riders Category:Horror Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adoptive Mothers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Helpers Category:Helpful Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Heroic Farmers Category:Girlfriends Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Amazons Category:Doctors and Scientists